Change is Gonna Come
by TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Sequel to There Are Only Two Rules. Not necessary to understand the story. Blaine is all grown up and ready for his first day as a sophomore at McKinley. What will the year hold for him and how will he deal with falling in love with his tragic past? Blaine/Kurt Rating will go up to M, I will adjust accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Guys, I am on fire right now, not gonna lie. I've had a lot of free time to write and inspiration to boot. I played around with the idea of a sequel to Two Rules, but now that I started, I'm in love with it and I hope you all like it too!

*The rating on this WILL go up to M, but it may take a while to get there.*

**For those that do not want to read the prequel to this story: **I understand that the prequel may not be everyone's cup of tea, so here is an idea of what you NEED to know to read the story: At a young age, Blaine was sexually abused. That's it, fill in whatever details you want about it and everything else will be spelled out in non-graphic flashbacks throughout the story.

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror, one final inspection before he left for his first day as a Sophomore at McKinley High School. He had moved into Lima only a week earlier, so he hadn't met anyone yet and he wanted to make a good impression. He typically liked a more fashion forward, upscale look, but he didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb right away, he figured that he would ease into that as the year went by.

He wore a fitting pair of dark blue jeans with a pale green button up, and a navy cardigan with red trim. He rolled the sleeves up and then back down and then back up again, settling there.

Blaine had struggled for several years to get back to normal after the night his parents were killed. He and Cooper had been split up when they were taken into custody and he hadn't heard from his brother since. He had some outdated information from the agency, but it didn't work and truthfully, he never really tried that hard to find his brother.

Cooper had barely been able to look at him after that night and he didn't think that he could stand to be faced with that again. His brother was the only one that really knew what happened and he didn't want that reminder. They were both better off separated, able to grow into new people and leave the past behind.

Blaine had been devastated for a long time, refusing to talk to most people, shutting himself away from the rest of the world. It wasn't long in foster care that he realized that his chances of finding a new home were slim because of his age and his attitude.

His therapist, knowing only the vague detail of what had happened to him, bought him an iPod for Christmas as a potential means of helping him cope. A lot of people find solace in music and since Blaine wasn't interested in making friends, it was worth a shot. He didn't know Blaine's tastes in music, so he put some of his favourites on it and also bought a gift card, letting Blaine use his computer after one of their sessions to choose some songs.

As Blaine began to open up, little by little, getting more songs became a sort of a reward for him. He found that he really loved music and liked to sing. A couple of the workers that had caught him said that he had a nice voice, though he'd never meant for anyone to hear.

One day, he was singing to himself in the garden when a woman approached him, startling the boy out of his headphones. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." She smiled down at him sweetly. "I was just wondering, what's that song you're singing? It's lovely."

Blaine blushed a little, unaware that he had been within earshot of anyone. He was tucked back in the garden, sitting on the grass between two small trees. It was his favourite place to go to be alone. "Oh, um... It's called 'A Change Is Gonna Come', it's by Sam Cooke." He smiled politely, it was his favourite song.

"Thank you." She turned to leave, but paused. She turned back around, hesitant. "Would you sing it for me?"

He stared for a moment, taken aback by the question. He had gotten compliments before, but no one had ever asked to hear him sing. He gulped, a little nervous, but somehow excited by the chance to sing for someone. He nodded and started playing the song from the beginning. He took one speaker out of his ear and closed his eyes.

He had never sung out loud before, really. Mostly, he sang under his breath or barely above a whisper. Sometimes when he knew that he was alone or couldn't be heard, he would sing a little louder, but he just wasn't confident enough to belt it out like the people he listened to and admired so much.

This time was different, though. Once he closed his eyes and started singing, everything just felt right. He had sung the song to himself hundreds of times and hearing it come out of him at full volume, he amazed even himself. The song held a lot of meaning for him and it all came out as the song progressed.

During the end of the song, he opened his eyes, surprised to find that they were watering slightly. Hearing himself sing the words, it was like he was hearing them for the first time, singing them about himself.

"There've been times that I thought that I could last for long, but now I think I'm able to carry on. it's been a long, a long time coming, but I know a change is gonna come." His voice shook as he carried the final lines, looking up at his one-woman audience. "Oh, yes it will..."

The woman was staring down at him with understanding eyes, her hand across her chest, tapping to the beat. She had clearly felt that the song was important to him and was moved by his performance. He hadn't noticed that a few others had gathered to see what was going on until they started clapping slowly.

Blaine smiled, feeling amazing about having sung for someone for the first time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. He stood, taking his headphones off. "Thank you." She smiled again before giving a small wave, walking back the way she had come.

"Blaine, I didn't know you could sing like that!" He was immediately accosted by the other kids that had gathered, all complimenting him. He blushed and smiled, not sure what to do with the attention.

A few days later, he was called into the office, more nervous than ever. That morning, he had been told that they may have found a home for him. He smiled brightly as he saw the woman from before sitting with the social worker, who was also grinning. "Hi, again." She smiled back as he took a seat.

"Blaine, this is Marie Chapman. She's the one I talked to you about earlier." Blaine's smile faded quickly.

"Really?" He was sure that he was dreaming or that it was some sort of cruel joke that was being played on him.

"Really, Blaine." She was hesitant to say much until she knew more about his odd reaction.

"Really?" He asked the case worker next, more hopefully than before.

She chuckled at him a little. "Yes, really, Blaine. We've been talking for the past two days and she just came in to sign the paperwork. I'd like to give you a couple of days to decide, so spend some time together, get to kno-" She was cut off.

"No!" Both women were caught off guard by the outburst from the usually quiet boy. "I mean... It's okay. I don't need- Um..." He fumbled over his excitement. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Yes."

Marie smiled, charmed by his enthusiasm. "Really?" She echoed Blaine from before. He nodded eagerly.

"Well, I guess that's settled, then. There are a couple of things we still need to sort out. Blaine, you're aware that we have to disclose all of your details before the paperwork is signed." She spoke gently, approaching the subject gently. He nodded and looked over at Marie unsurely, getting a soft smile back.

"Your therapists recommendation is that you continue your sessions, but says that since you've made a lot of progress, he is comfortable with bi-weekly visits. You two can discuss what time and date works best, but you'll go ahead and attend tomorrow as normal."

She went through some other technical things they needed to do before and during Blaine's stay. There was a short period where it wasn't exactly final, that way if they weren't a good fit or if something came up, Blaine could come back.

"So, tomorrow, you're going to get your things packed up and then go to your normal session. When you're done, Marie will be here waiting to pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay." He took deep breaths, overwhelmed by how fast everything was moving, but excited. He couldn't wait to get back to a somewhat normal life. It was hard to heal when he felt like an oucast every day and felt like there was no chance of ever being part of a family again.

He gave a quick smile to Marie before leaving them to finalize papers. He went to pack his things right away, not wanting to wait another minute.

-The Present-

That was almost 5 years ago and Blaine had never been happier. After moving in with Marie, he began to come out of his shell. She had been teaching Blaine how to play the piano and always encouraged him to sing. Her older brother used to love to sing, but he had passed away almost a year before she adopted Blaine. She was open about the fact that his singing was one of the reasons that she adopted him, because she felt a connection through his song.

He still went to therapy, though he only went once a month now. The only reason that he still went was his inability to talk about the details of what happened that night. He wanted to just forget about it.

He fixed an out of place hair before heading out of his room, down the stairs with his messenger bag. He grabbed a quick breakfast bar and his keys and ran out the door. "Bye! See you after school!" He yelled behind to her.

His mom had bought him a car as a present for getting his license during the summer break. It wasn't anything new or fancy, but it meant a lot to him and he loved it. He pulled into the parking lot, excited for his first day.

-Later That Day-

His first day was exactly what he expected, a little boring, but the first day always is. During lunch, he grabbed an apple and wandered, exploring the school, enjoying just watching the other students.

As he packed up his locker he smiled, feeling pretty good about the day. Walking through the halls, past the few students that hadn't rushed out the door immediately, his attention was pulled when he heard a girl singing from around the corner. He followed the amazingly soulful voice to a classroom. The door was cracked, so he quietly peaked in, standing in the doorway. He smiled, watching and listening to them as they harmonized, working as a team to make a great sound.

They all clapped and high-fived as the girl finished and took a seat, laughing. Almost immediately after she sat down, another one of the group stood and made his way to the front. He was slender, with very well styled hair and an gorgeous outfit. He wore fitted black jeans and a grey sleeveless shirt with a marroon, band-style sleeveless jacket over top. Blaine stared for a moment, unable to look away.

I_ woke up to the sound of silence and cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight. And I found you with a bottle of wine, Your head in the curtains and heart like the Fourth of July._

_You swore and said, "We are not, We are not shining stars." This I know, I never said we are._

_Though I've never been through hell like that, I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back._

Blaine held his breath, listening to the amazing voice. He couldn't take his eyes off of the boy as he sang, he was blown away with both his voice and the way that he looked when he sang. It was indescribable.

As he finished, everyone cheered again as he humbly waved them off, a little embarrassed by the compliments. He was still in a daze as a handsome, slightly older man called him out. "Come on in! Don't be shy."

"Oh, um... Thanks." He gripped the strap of his bag nervously, not expecting to be called out.

"What's your name?" The girl from before piped up as he stepped forward.

"Blaine." They were all staring at him, probably expecting more than that. Luckily, the man from before spoke up.

"I'm Will Schuester, I teach Spanish here at McKinley and after school, I'm the director of the New Directions, the Glee club. Guys, let's get some introductions." He motioned to the end of the line of kids on the bleachers.

They each went down the line, giving a quick name intoduction and a wave. The cheerleaders didn't seem too enthusiastic, but everyone else was all smiles. They got to the end to the two that he saw singing. "Hey, I'm Mercedes." She gave a little wave and the bracelets on her wrist jingled.

Blaine had nodded and smiled to everyone as they introduced themselves, eager to learn the gorgeous boy's name. "I'm Kurt." He spoke softly.

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little bit wider and reply. "Hi." He barely whispered.

Kurt's cheeks got a little pink. "Hi." Blaine didn't hear him, but saw his lips moving.

"So, Blaine, what brings you to the Glee club?" Mr. Schuester seemed like a really nice guy, trying to make him feel welcome.

"I..." He cleared his throat a little. "I was just on my way out and I heard the singing. Um, you were both really amazing." He stuttered out, feeling a little more comfortable, but still having everyone staring at him was a little nerve wracking.

The two smiled at him and thanked him. "We're always accepting new members if you're interested in trying out."

He was about to insist that he couldn't do it when he remembered a promise he made to Marie that this year he was really going to try to put himself out there and make friends. Also, he really wanted an excuse to talk to Kurt. "Yeah, that sounds like fun..."

Mr. Schu beamed at him. "That's great! You can come by sometime this week if you need time to prepare an audition."

"He should just audition now. We're all here and I think that we should all have a say in who is allowed to join. We're all part of the group and all of us should have input-" The bubly brunette chattered away very quickly, he thought he remembered her name being Rachel.

"Rachel! Calm down for a second. No one is trying to say that you guys don't have a say in who joins. You know that I value all of your opinions, but not everyone just has an audition song ready at a moment's notice." The teacher was polite, but had definitely had to deal with reeling the diva in before.

"I can audition now. I don't mind." Blaine spoke up, surprising the group. "Can I use the piano?"

"Of course. Guys, give it up for Blaine." He stepped back, taking a seat next to Kurt at the end of the stands as they gave small claps and encouraging words.

He took a moment, setting his bag down and cracking his fingers. He had gotten pretty good at playing the piano and he had started arranging songs a couple of years ago. He had arranged one of his favourite songs from a pop song to a piano ballad and it felt really appropriate for his audition.

He sat down and took a deep breath, placing his fingers delicately across the keys, playing the first opening notes.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

When he started, he had his eyes closed or looking down, but as he calmed down and began to lose himself in the song, he opened his eyes and glanced at Kurt. One look was all it took to be completely transfixed.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I, will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Kurt stared back at him, also unable to look away as Blaine sang in a way that seemed like it was just for him. The look in Kurt's eyes gave Blaine a confidence boost as the pace of the song picked up.

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

When he finished, the room was silent for a moment before Mr. Schu started clapping and stood up. That was the first time he tore his gaze from Kurt, smiling a little, his cheeks a little red.

The rest of the group joined in quickly, some clapping, some hollering. "That was really great, Blaine. I think you'd make a great addition to the New Directions, and I'm guessing from all the noise that the rest of you agree?"

"Hells yeah!" Mercedes shouted, making Blaine laugh a little. He liked her already.

"Well, that's settled then. Blaine, stop by tomorrow after school and I'll get you our schedule and we'll get you settled in and everything. For now, I have to get going. You guys have a good night and welcome back. Blaine, it's great to have you on the team." He patted Blaine on the back as he headed for the door.

While Mr. Schu was talking to Blaine, Mercedes was whispering something to Kurt and elbowed him.

"Thanks." Blaine went to pick up his bag and was going to head home. As the others started to file out of the room, he looked up to see Kurt walking up to him.

"That was really good." Kurt smiled at him shyly.

"Thanks. You too. I love that song." Blaine was glad that Kurt had approached him, not sure if he would have had the guts to approach him first.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites. Did you arrange that song yourself? I didn't even recognize it at first." Kurt leaned against the piano, getting close enough that Blaine could smell his cologne.

"It's something I've been working on for a while." He laughed to himself a little. "I actually just made up that last part as I was doing it."

"No way! I couldn't tell at all. I wish I could play the piano, I'm really useless when it comes to instruments." Kurt rolled his eyes back and fiddled with his hair as he made fun of himself. Blaine really liked his smile.

"With a voice like yours, you don't need to play an instrument. It's pretty fun, though. I could maybe should you some basics sometime." Blaine offerred without even thinking. "I mean, if you're interested in learning..."

Kurt's eyes lit up at the offer. "Are you kidding? I'd love to."

Their conversation was cut off by Blaine's phone going off. He apologized as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Sorry, I gotta get this, just one second. Hey, mom, what's up? Oh yeah, I'll be on the way in a sec., I got caught up a little. No, I'm fine, I'll tell you about it later. Love you too, bye." He tucked it away and smiled to Kurt. "Sorry, my mom is a little bit of a worrier since it's just the two of us. I didn't let her know I was staying late, so..."

"Yeah, my dad's the same, but he knows about Glee, so I've got a little more time before he bugs me. Also, I don't doubt that Finn's already home telling them I'll be late, so it's fine."

"Finn? Is he your brother?" Blaine definitely didn't see the resemblance.

"Step-brother. It used to be just me and my dad, but Finn's mom married my dad last year, they met when I was a freshman here because Finn and I were both in Glee. This place kind of has a way of bringing people together."

"Yeah, I'm hoping it does." Blaine laughed a little at how cheesy that had sounded out loud. "Well, I gotta get going, but it was really nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded in agreement, it had definitely been nice meeting Blaine. "I'll walk out to the parking lot with you."

They chatted a little bit more as they walked out, waving as they separated, having parked on opposite ends of the lot.

-At Home-

"So, you had a good day, then?" She smiled, patting the sofa after Blaine put his things away. The huge grin on his face was a dead give away.

He jumped onto the couch, grabbing an oversized pillow as he sighed. He crossed his legs and hugged the pillow, resting his head on it. "Yeah." He didn't know what else to say.

"What did you stay behind for?" She wasn't the overbearing type, but she was incredibly curious about what could put such a look on Blaine's face. She'd never seen him with his head so in the clouds. She knew that look, but it was a look that she thought he may never have, given his past.

"I joined the Glee club." Her eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. I just stumbled on it and they asked if I wanted to try out and I did and it was awesome. Everyone loved it and there was this one boy, Kurt, that sang a song before me and was amazing. I mean, I've never heard a voice like his before. It was so..." He buried his face in the pillow.

"Blaine, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you, honey." She was overwhelmed with pride. She knew that Blaine would keep his promise and that he would try to socialize more, but she would never have thought that he would go so far with it so quickly.

"It's going to be so great, and I offered to teach Kurt some piano basics, if that's okay?" She balked at him like he was crazy. Making friends and inviting them over all in one day? "I know! I don't know what got into me, I just really wanted a reason to see him again."

She smiled and nodded, understanding. "Okay, sweetie, I have a question and I don't want you to feel pressured to talk about it if you don't want to, okay?" He looked a little confused at the change of subject, but nodded. "Do you like Kurt? I mean, do you LIKE him, like him?"

He thought about the question for a moment, a little taken aback. "I don't know, I just... He's really nice and I guess I do kind of like him like that, maybe." She could tell that he was getting overwhelmed, so she reached her hand out and rubbed his hand, encouraging him.

"It's okay if you do. You know that I'll love you and support you no matter what you decide. I'm just curious because you've never really mentioned being interested in anyone before. I'm so happy for you, Blaine." She really was and he could tell by the look in her eyes. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about him?"

He smiled, his nerves calmed a bit as he told her about his voice and his smile and how he made his stomach do flips and about how they stared at each other the whole time and didn't look away. His eyes lit up as he spoke on and on about his new friend.

"Well, I feel like celebrating! Let's order a pizza, do a musical marathon and split a pint of banana split ice cream." It was a tradition of theirs when something good happened to do just that. It always started with a relaxed pizza and ended up in them singing using their spoons for mics after the sugar rush kicked in.

After the marathon and a shower, Blaine laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He was too excited to sleep, but at the same time, he wanted to sleep so that he could dream of Kurt. He drifted off after a while, a huge smile still on his face.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop :) Enjoy!

Blaine rolled over, covering his eyes with his arm. The sun was coming in way too strong. Suddenly, he felt like something wasn't right. He jerked awake and grabbed his phone off of his night stand, checking the time. "Damnit!" He'd overslept and only had about 5 minutes to get ready if he didn't want to be late.

He bolted out of bed, wide awake, heading for the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't have time to style it completely, but he dabbed a little product on his hands and tugged it into place.

He dried his face dry as he reached into the closet, being incredibly thankful that he had set aside an alternate outfit for his first day, not having to stop and think about what to wear. He threw on another simple pair of jeans and a dark red button up and a grey v-neck sweater.

His mom had already gone to work, so he rushed out the door silently, only about 3 minutes behind. He made up the time by driving a little less cautiously than he normally would have and made it to class without missing a beat.

The second day was less boring than the first, having actual work to do instead of just introductions and overviews. It was mostly reviewing, but it was getting better. When lunch rolled around, Blaine wandered the cafeteria, keeping a look out for Kurt or any of the other Glee club members. He spotted Rachel making a fuss at a table across the room and started to head that way.

He smiled politely as a couple of them noticed him walking up. He got worried when they started whispering to each other and then began to scatter. Maybe he had been mistaken yesterday and they were only being polite because of the situation. As he was about to turn around and go eat by himself, he saw that Kurt was still sitting there, looking a little annoyed with his friends, but waving at him anyway.

-The Night Before-

"Mercedes, we don't even know if he's gay." Kurt nibbled on a breadstick as he argued with his friend.

"Honey, he looked like he wanted to eat you for Thanksgiving dinner. He's gay." She had noticed their connection immediately and had been trying to talk Kurt into asking Blaine out on a date since they left school.

Kurt blushed and it showed up well on his pale skin. "That's not true, he was just being polite."

"Polite? I don't know if he even noticed there were other people in the room." She raised her eyebrows at him, making it clear that she wasn't backing down from the argument.

"Fine... Even if he is gay,I don't just want to throw myself at the first guy that comes along that shows any interest in me. That's desperate and pathetic."

She had to admit, he had a point. Kind of. "Well, it doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous." Kurt groaned. "And that he is super talented." He dropped his breadstick and huffed. "And that he's got great fashion sense." Kurt dropped his head onto the table, giving up.

"What are the chances that the first gay student after myself is Mr. Perfect and that he's interested in me? It's too good to be true." He couldn't help but wonder what the catch was.

"Maybe you just hit the jackpot. After everything you've been through, you deserve it, Kurt." She smiled at him, meaning what she'd said a hundred percent. Kurt had taken a lot of shit for being himself in High School and he deserved a gorgeous, singing, piano playing, well-dressed boyfriend, even if he didn't think so.

-The Cafeteria-

"Hey, isn't that the new kid? Blake?" Finn saw the kid before he had seen the group and wasn't trying to make a scene, but then Rachel took over.

"His name's Blaine, Finn. Oh my god, he's coming over. Kurt, you should talk to him!" She spoke almost too quickly to understand.

"Well, if he comes over, sure." Kurt tried not to sound excited. "...And he's coming over."

Mercedes stood up, grabbing Rachel by the hand. "Hey, I just remembered that thing that we were going to do, Rachel..."

She went to protest when Finn jumped in, catching her drift. "Oh yeah, that thing. Come on, Rach." He helped drag her away.

"Mercedes!" Kurt spoke in a warning tone, knowing what she was up to. "Don't do this to me!" He pleaded to her, his request falling on deaf ears.

Santana rolled her eyes, not wanting to be stuck on a double date with the two boys, she whispered something in Britney's ear that made her smile and they took their leave as well.

The others that were with them didn't even try to make excuses, just getting up and walking away.

Kurt saw Blaine slow down and stop as everyone left. He could see the dejected look on his face and it made his heart hurt. He didn't want Blaine to get the wrong idea about them, so he waved him over and smiled despite how upset he was with them.

"Hey, sorry about them. They just..." Kurt sighed, not sure what to say. "I don't know. They're all crazy."

"I thought for a second that I had done something to offend them, but I'm glad it's just because they're crazy." He took a seat across from Kurt, settling in to a comfortable silence.

Kurt hadn't noticed until he sat down that his hair wasn't the same as yesterday. Instead of slicked back and parted on the side, it was loose and curly. He looked adorable and Kurt wanted to run his hands through it.

Needing to distract himself before his fingers moved on their own, Kurt changed the conversation. "So, you're coming back today after school, right?"

Blaine smiled, not missing that Kurt had sounded a little eager. "Yeah, I can't wait. Glee seems like a lot of fun."

"It's amazing. Sometimes crazy, but mostly amazing." They both laughed, Blaine not doubting the crazy at all. They went on to talk for the rest of the lunch break, both barely nibbling on their food.

Blaine found that there were no weird pauses or moments of uncertainty where neither of them knew what to say. They both went back and forth, sharing things about themselves and talking about what the year in Glee had in store.

When the bell rang to go back to class, they both groaned and then laughed. "Well, I'll see you after class!"

"Bye!" Blaine resisted the urge to skip down the hallway, aware of how weird that would be. It would be an accurate representation of the way that he felt, though. Kurt made him want to dance and sing and smile and luckily, later that day, he would be in a place where it was perfectly normal to do all of those things.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine fidgetted through the rest of his classes, eager for the day to be over so that he could go to see Kurt. He also wanted to see what the Glee club really did.

As he walked down the hall after the final bell, going against the crowd he felt excited. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been excited about school. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had friends to be excited about. He was worried that moving to a small town would be terrible, but so far it had been the best thing to happen to him since Marie.

"Hi, Blaine! It's great to have you back." Mr. Schu greeted him warmly as he walked through the door smiling.

"Over here, Blaine!" Mercedes waved her hand to get his attention from across the room, patting the seat between her and Kurt. He gave a small wave back and headed to sit down with them.

Blaine mostly observed and nodded along as they discussed meetings and practices as well as upcoming school performances and competitions. He hadn't realized that the Glee club was such a big deal.

They went around the group taking suggestions for songs and themes, focusing on both the year's major musical production and sectionals. Everyone complained back and forth as suggestions for the musical were thrown around. It had either been done before or no one wanted to do it, there seemed to be no middle ground.

"What if we did them all?" Blaine mused in between the arguing, making everyone halt what they were saying.

"...That doesn't even make sense, how can we do them all?" Santana was the first to speak, annoyance in her voice.

Blaine was about to just say to forget it, it was a dumb idea, when Kurt jumped in. "You mean like a crossover?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you just have to find a way to blend the stories together."

Kurt was on the vibe immediately, knowing exacyly what Blaine was talking about. "Maybe have it start out like the Wizard of Oz, but instead of Oz, the main character is whisked away to some place way more weird, full of musicals and all sorts of characters."

"I think you guys might be on to something..." Mr. Schu nodded, liking the creativity and fresh ideas they were throwing out. "What do you guys think?"

Mostly, people weren't impressed, but didn't have anything bad to say, so that was a good thing. "How about you guys work on that, come up with an outline and some more ideas and we can decide when we know a little more about it?"

Blaine looked over to Kurt, beyond happy to get to spend even more time with him. "I think we can do that?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't being an imposition on Kurt.

"Definitely." Kurt beamed, excited to get to write a musical that was put together from all of his favourite musicals, and to do it all with Blaine was even better.

They all went around coming up with songs for the next week before Mr. Schu dismissed them.

"We can work on that project at my place if you'd like?" Blaine took a deep breath, having never invited anyone over before. He got nervous right after he'd said it. "I mean, it's kind of sudden and you probably already have plans..."

"Actually, I don't have anything going on. Since Finn's moved in, he's taken over most of my work at the shop. He really likes working on cars. Let me just give my dad a call." Kurt couldn't help but laught at him a little, he really was adorable.

Blaine took the opportunity to call his mom as they walked out. "Hey, is it okay if I bring a friend over?" He tried to play it cool since Kurt was right there, but his mom wasn't making it easy.

"Is it Kurt? It is!" She gushed, purposely going overboard. Blaine just played it off, his half of the conversation being calm and collected.

"Yeah, thanks, mom. See you in a few."

"Oh my god, Kurt's coming over!" He could hear her shouting to no one, making him laugh really hard.

He noticed that Kurt was looking at him with a weird expression. "Um... My mom's kind of weird." Thankfully, Kurt was laughing at him laughing, having not heard what his mom had said.

"Ooookay..." They both laughed a little as Blaine tried to explain where he lived. "Can you just text me the address really quickly, I need to stop for gas anyway, but I can meet you right after."

"Sure." He handed Kurt his phone, letting the numbers be punched in by delicate fingers. He texted the address before he left the parking lot, glad to have a little bit of a head start.

"Mom!" He yelled as he ran in the door. She came bursting around the corner with a big smile on her face that fell quickly.

"Where's Kurt?" He could at least be thankful that she looked like a normal person.

"He's stopping to get gas, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute before he gets here." He hung his bag on a hook by the door and slipped his shoes off as he spoke.

"I'm not going to embarrass you, honey." She would mess with him on the phone and when they were alone, but she didn't want to be that mom that ruined their kids' social life.

"I know, I know. It's just... I really like him and I was wondering if maybe we could have a little privacy..." He bit his lip, not wanting it to seem like he wanted to get rid of her, but he really did want to get rid of her.

As she opened her mouth, the door bell rang, making them both jump. She smiled and walked over, opening the door for Kurt. "Hi, you must be Kurt! Come on in." She stepped aside, letting him past. "I'm Marie, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kurt smiled politely, a little surprised and caught off guard.

She reached past him, grabbing a light sweater off of the hook. "Sorry, I've got to be going so quickly, but it's girl's night and the movie starts at 5. You guys can order whatever you'd like if you want dinner, I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Bye, mom!" Blaine shut the door behind her, promising to remember to get her the world's greatest birthday gift for that.

"You can take your shoes off if you'd like." Blaine walked them through the living room after pulling a notebook from his bag to take notes. "Do you want a drink?"

He got a water for Kurt and an orange cream soda for himself. They sat on the couch for a moment, the silence a little weird. "So, your mom seems really nice." Kurt tried to break the silence.

"I'm adopted. If you're wondering." Blaine didn't have any problem telling people about it, but didn't go out of his way to mention it. He'd glearned to recognize the look people got when they saw him and his mother together. It wasn't mean, it was just confused.

From a distance, they could definitely be related, both having black hair and lightly tanned skin. Up close, you could see Marie's distinctly Asian features that set her and Blaine apart.

"Oh." Kurt didn't really know what to say. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. It throws people off sometimes." Blaine smiled at him, honestly not bothered. Marie was the best mom in the world, nothing anyone said or did could ever bother him about their relationship.

"How old were you?" Kurt didn't know why, but he was really interested in learning more about Blaine.

"11." Blaine wasn't sure why he felt comfortable opening up to Kurt, but he did.

"Wow, so you guys haven't been together for long, huh?"

"Seems like forever." Blaine sank back on the couch, propping his feet up on the table.

Kurt leaned back, pulling his legs up underneath him. "What about your real parents?" He didn't mean to pry, but he was curious.

Blaine was hesitant to answer that question, not wanting to scare Kurt away. He paused for a moment, "They're dead. Since I was 8."

Kurt propped his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the back of the couch as he leaned in. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's been a while, so it's not so bad anymore." Blaine had lived half of his life without his family, he was as numb to it as he was going to get.

"My mom died when I was 8." Blaine looked over at him, realizing that they both had something in common that no one else really understood. He got the feeling that Kurt had also been through a lot in his life. Maybe that was why he felt so at ease around Kurt.

"We should get to work!" Blaine wanted to lighten the mood before they got too deep into their pasts. Talking about the past made him nervous.

They sat for a long time, throwing around ideas and characters and ways to make them all blend together. Blaine got up to act out a scene he was unable to describe and Kurt was rolling on the couch laughing at him. "Stop! Stop, my stomach is cramping!" He had to yell as he buried his face in the cushions, trying to stop laughing so hard.

Blaine couldn't stay in character, laughing at how hard Kurt was laughing. He threw himself on the couch next to the smaller boy, trying to catch his breath. Kurt had finally slowed down, rolling onto his back, wiping away tears.

Blaine coughed a little, frozen as Kurt rolled over. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glossy and his hair was just disheveled enough to still look good. They sat in silence for a moment before Blaine propped himself up on his knees and leaned over the brunette. The cushions gave just enough to let the two sink together the tiniest bit.

Blaine had no idea what he was doing, moving purely on instinct. He waited for a sign that Kurt wanted him to go away, but they just stared. He leaned in, slowly and unsuredly, taking a deep breath.

Kurt raised his head to meet Blaine's lips as both of their eyes fluttered closed. The kiss was chaste and simple, but it was a first for both. Blaine hesitantly moved his hand to brush Kurt's cheek as he pulled away.

Kurt was almost too stunned to smile, but managed it somehow. His hand moved to grip Blaine's shirt, tugging him back down.

They kissed again, longer and slower than before, neither as afraid of the consequences. As their lips were locked, Blaine got lost in thought. Kurt's skin was so soft and pale and perfect. He was so sweet and delicate and innocent. Blaine's fingers ran down Kurt's cheek, taking in the feeling.

He moved down to Kurt's neck, fingertips treading lightly across the smooth skin. Blaine wondered for a moment what would happen if he wrapped his fingers around Kurt's neck and squeezed.

He felt a quiver move through his spine at the thought. He knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end, to be the weak victim. The thought of being the person in charge, the one that takes control and does whatever they want, it made him shiver.

He moved his hand away as he slowly pulled back from the kiss, looking down at the boy below him. Kurt seemed so feminine and pristine and weak. Blaine was dirty and calloused and strong. He didn't used to be strong, but he had grown a lot.

He shook his head a little, he would never hurt Kurt; he shouldn't even be thinking about something like that. He squeezed the cushion, trying to get a grip on his thoughts.

-TBC-


End file.
